


sit back, relapse again

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Self Harm, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: I relapsed and it's... god I was doing so good





	

It's a tiny, tiny scratch, picked into his skin with the point of a needle. 

Why does it make him feel so good and so bad at the same time?

It calms him, because there's no longer the itch-burn-scratch of his arm that compels him to do _something_ that will hurt him. 

It makes him feel horrible, because he promised Tyler that he wouldn't do anything bad, promised the same thing in a way to all his other friends. 

He's horrible. 

Josh is, at his core, a fundamentally horrible person.

**Author's Note:**

> I relapsed and it's... god I was doing so good


End file.
